The Celebration in the Memory
by Rochelle Templer
Summary: Every year on his birthday, Sweets spends time with his family. But this year will be a little different...One-shot.


Author's Note: This story idea popped into my head during my own recent birthday and has finally made its way into a completed fic. :) This fic will borrow just a little bit from my The Heart of the Family fic, but as always knowledge of that fic is not essential to enjoy this one. This story takes place some time in Season Five...

I do not own Bones or any of its characters

As always, I want to thank everyone who reads/favorites/reviews this. It is always appreciated. :D

The Celebration in the Memory

It was an unusually warm, bright spring morning as Doctor Lance Sweets watched the sun rise from his bedroom window. He had woken up a short while ago and had just finished his daily habit of meditating after rising. With his mind and body in a relaxed state, he could better take in the beauty and tranquility that seemed to radiate from everything that the sun touched.

He watched for a few more moments the sun slowly climbed toward its destination in the sky before its light was softened by a dusting of clouds that moved in. Sweets then got up, knowing that there was much to do today.

For today was his birthday. Another year had just been completed in his life, and it was time to celebrate.

Sweets finally made his way out of his room and began getting ready for the day. The last couple of years, he had worked for most of the day on his birthday, but this year he had managed to take the day off.

After getting dressed, Sweets decided to drive over to the Royal Diner to grab some breakfast. As he rode over, the psychologist pondered how his last couple of birthdays had been solitary affairs that only led to sorrow not long afterwards.

The previous year, weeks after his birthday, Booth was diagnosed with a brain tumor and had needed emergency surgery to remove it. The year before that, only about a week after his birthday, his then girlfriend April, broke up with him.

But perhaps the most bittersweet and heartbreaking experience of late was after his 22nd birthday when he lost both of his beloved adoptive parents within the span of a few weeks.

After arriving at the dining and ordering breakfast, Sweets stared out the window as he thought back to that last birthday had enjoyed with David and Carolyn Sweets.

* * *

_He had just moved to DC about a month previous and would be starting his new career in about three months. Lance was still getting used to his new apartment while going through his orientation and preliminary training at the Bureau when he turned twenty-two. Just like they always managed to do, David and Carolyn made their way to DC so that they could celebrate their son's birthday with him. _

_The three of them spent the day together, visiting places around the city and having dinner together. Later they spent the evening visiting in Lance's apartment._

'_I can't get over how nice your new home is, baby,' Carolyn beamed. 'It will be a wonderful place for you to unwind after work, and to entertain some friends.'_

_Lance smiled at little at that; his mother had an unwavering belief that he would eventually find his place in the world with people who understood him. Even during some of the darkest chapters of his life growing up, Carolyn remained firm in this conviction. _

'_So when will you finish your training and start up your practice, sport?' David asked. _

'_I'll be finishing up in about two months and then starting up in a couple weeks after that,' Lance answered. 'They told me that I'll be one of the youngest psychologists to ever work at the DC branch of the Bureau.'_

'_Lance…we are so proud of you,' Carolyn said as she embraced him. 'I wish you could know just how happy we are to see you begin this new phase of your life.'_

'_Thanks Mom,' Lance said, returning her embrace. Recently Carolyn suffered through a couple rounds of illness which had left her much frailer than she used to be. Lance had been worrying about it for a while and he knew that David was even more concerned. But Lance was happy to find that the hug that Carolyn was giving him was filled with as much strength and love as the ones she had given him when he first came into her life. _

'_Do you think that you'll be going out into the field very much?' David asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Lance let go of his mother and leaned close to his father, who put an arm around his shoulders._

'_Don't worry Dad.' he assured him. 'I may be working for the FBI, but this is pretty much an office job. When I'm not hunched over my desk analyzing evidence for profiles, I'll be meeting with the agents who are my patients in my office. And even then, the agents are not allowed to have their guns on them when they are in therapy sessions with me. So it's mega-safe there.'_

_David nodded, but Lance could detect a glimmer of doubt in his father's eyes._

'_Dad, I…'_

'_Sport, I'm sure it's as you say and that you will be secure for the most part,' David interjected. 'Still…an environment like that…I'd feel better if one of the agents was working with you as a sort of partner or mentor…Not because I think you can't handle your work, but just to help you settle in and get a feel for the place.'_

_Lance sighed; he knew that his father had complete confidence in him as a person. But the fact remained that there was this strong protective side to David that Lance knew would never wane no matter how old both of them became._

'_Dad, I'm not really going to be working with any one agent on a regular basis other than my patients,' Lance told him. 'I mean, it's not like they're going to be banging down the door to work with me, being as I'm new and….'_

_Upon hearing his son's negative tone, David clasped Lance's shoulder even tighter, and his expression became stern._

'_Lance…do not sell yourself short like that,' David said. 'The FBI sought you out because they could see how gifted you are. And anything you might lack now, you will gain with the passage of time and the acquisition of experience…Once people there get the chance to be exposed to your talents, they will want to work with you.'_

'_Thanks Dad,' Lance grinned, buoyed by his father's words._

_The rest of the evening was spent with them exchanging loving words and numerous stories about the current events in their lives. It had been one of the best days Lance had had that year._

_But less than two months later, both of his parents were gone, making Lance an orphan by the time he started his new career.

* * *

_

Sweets was finishing his meal by the time this memory had wound down. While it did bring a pang of loneliness to be reminding of his parents' absence from his life, Sweets did manage to smile at the idea that many of David's predictions had been proven correct over the last couple of years. It was a fact that that Sweets was immensely grateful for.

After finishing what was on his plate, the psychologist took a long swig of water and reached for his wallet. As he pulled out some money for the tip, Sweets thought about the tasks that he had laid out for himself today and was looking forward to being able to have an early start on them for once.

Sweets had just laid out his money on the table and was preparing to go pay the bill when he was stopped by one of his favorite patients sitting down across from him.

"Hiya Sweets," Booth grinned as he looked around the table. Sweets smirked a little at the agent's obvious disappointment at the fact that he was done with his meal and thus there were no French fries for Booth to snatch from him.

"Agent Booth," Sweets smiled back at him as a greeting. "How is that case going with the body that was stuffed into the airport's baggage cart?"

"Oh that's already wrapped up," Booth said. "The body turned out to be that missing stewardess and the pilot confessed everything just like you predicted he would. I've already got most of my paperwork done, and I'm just waiting for Bones to do her squint thing."

"That's great," Sweets responded. "Well…I have some things to do today, so I'll just be…."

"Hold it, Sweets," Booth said, his expression becoming more serious. "Why didn't you show up for work today?" The therapist frowned at the question.

'_What? Do I have to give everyone notice when I decide to take a day off? Just because they might not think my time has any meaning doesn't mean that I don't value it,' _he thought to himself. '_I work hard almost every day. I'm entitled to a little time to myself.'_

"I just wanted a day off," Sweets said defensively.

"Is it because it's your birthday today?" Booth asked, softening his tone. "Did you have something special planned?"

Sweets jumped a little in his chair and began to blush, feeling more than a little guilty about the dark thoughts he had been harboring. Even though it had never been formal, the psychologist realized that Booth had always acknowledged his birthday ever since they had met. When he turned twenty-three, it had been limited to the agent visiting him in his office and wishing him a happy birthday. But when he turned twenty-four, the agent stepped it up by taking him out for drinks and giving him a toy chicken as part of a private joke between them. To this day, the chicken sat in Sweets' office.

Once in a while, the psychologist thought about asking Booth how he had found out about his birthday since Sweets had never actually told him when it was. But then when he contemplated the methods that the agent might have used to acquire this information, Sweets decided that it was best to let the matter drop.

"Nothing really special," Sweets mumbled, looking down at the table. "Just…something I do every year."

The therapist had to admit that he was somewhat uncomfortable talking about his birthday traditions. Ever since his parents died he had developed a ritual for his birthday that he followed without fail every year since…even if it meant that he would be in for a long day with no time for any sort of light-hearted fun or celebration. This was also always a solitary ritual because both April and Daisy had found it too morbid for them to participate in.

"Is this something you have to do alone?" Booth asked him. "Because I pretty much have the rest of the day free, and I thought that maybe you'd like some company."

If he had been merely startled before, Sweets was in absolute shock now. His first instinct was to decline Booth's offer and to spend the rest of the day alone, brooding. But then a part of him ached at the thought that he wouldn't have to do this alone for once.

"I…I don't have to go alone," the psychologist said haltingly. "But I don't know if….I'm not sure it's something you would…"

Sweets stopped. He did not want to make any presumptions here, but he wasn't sure how Booth would take his answer. Finally he decided that it would be best to be direct.

"I'm going to go visit Mom and Dad," Sweets said, looking Booth in the eye. "I do it every year on my birthday." The agent leaned forward.

"Is it a long trip?" Booth asked.

"A couple of hours each way," Sweets answered. "And I'll need to make a quick stop along the way."

Booth was silent for a moment, and Sweets was sure that he would be going alone after all. But to the psychologist's surprise, Booth stood up and yanked out his keys. He then patted Sweets on the shoulder.

"Then we should probably get going now," the agent said. "Because there are some things I've got planned for later that I do not want to miss."

* * *

The drive was somewhat awkward but eventually it became more companionable as the time passed. They had ended up taking Booth's SUV, with the agent driving and Sweets giving him directions to their destination. About halfway there, they stopped at an old-fashioned florist's shop that Sweets visited every year. While there the therapist bought the bouquet that he always purchased for this occasion: a couple of daisies for his mother, some forget-me-nots for his father and some pink roses for both of them. Sweets was then surprised to see Booth making a purchase of some flowers as well.

The rest of the trip alternated between stretches of silence and short bursts of small talk that revolved around recent cases that the two of them had worked on.

As he rode, Sweets continued to be unsure about what to make of Booth accompanying him on this trip. A part of him figured that the agent might be concerned about his decision to visit a cemetery on his birthday, while another part of him wondered if Booth had some other designs for the day that he was insuring by keeping an eye on him. Whatever the reason though, Sweets found more than a small measure of comfort in knowing that he wouldn't be alone for this visit.

When they arrived, Sweets guided Booth to the gravesite and they stood there side-by-side for a few moments as they both faced the headstone.

"David and Carolyn Sweets," Booth murmured as he read the words that were carved into stone. Booth then frowned when he read on and saw that there was less than a month's difference between the two dates of death. Sweets noted Booth's expression and nodded.

"My parents were very close. Soul mates," the psychologist said as he sat his flowers down onto the grave. "There was no way that either of them could ever bear being separated that way so…So I suppose that is was no real shock when…when…."

Sweets stopped and shook his head, unable to finish that line of thought.

"Anyway, I come here every year to visit them on my birthday," the psychologist continued. "So I can spend time with them….and thank them…for…."

"For giving you life," Booth said softly. Sweets gave him a sad smile and nodded, grateful that Booth seemed to understand. The agent then sat his flowers down next to the ones Sweets had brought.

"This is from everyone," Booth murmured at the grave. "Me, Bones and all of her squints…This is our thank you for what you given all of us."

Sweets immediately felt his eyes grow wet, touched by Booth's gesture. After a moment with his head bowed, Booth backed away.

"I'll be with the car," he said as he turned to leave. "Let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Thank you," Sweets whispered as he watched Booth walk away. Once he was gone, Sweets sat down onto the ground next to the grave and pulled his knees up toward his chest. He traced his fingers along the names of his parents and then started to speak.

"Mom, Dad…I have so much to tell you this time…."

* * *

A while later, Sweets met up with Booth at the car. The agent was relieved to see that Sweets appeared to be calm and content instead of sorrowful.

The two of them headed back to DC, and both of them were more relaxed and were able to enjoy a much more light-hearted atmosphere during the drive back. Once they arrived to the city, Sweets soon realized that Booth was not heading back to the place where the psychologist had left his car.

"Um…Booth, where are we going?" Sweets asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You'll see," Booth smirked.

A couple moments later, they parked near the Founding Fathers, and Booth got out of the car, motioning for Sweets to join him.

"Booth, you didn't have to take me out for drinks," Sweets said, a little embarrassed. "Not after you already…."

"Just come on, Sweets," Booth said, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the door.

"Surprise!"

Sweets gasped as he stepped inside. Standing near the bar was Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and even some of the interns. Some balloons were attached to chairs and a silver banner with the words "happy birthday" emblazoned on it was hanging nearby. A small table had been set aside and it held a cake and a small stack of gifts.

"What?...How?" Sweets stuttered.

"We've been planning this for a while," Booth told him as he put his arm around Sweets' shoulders and guided him inside. "While you were visiting your parents, I made some phone calls to line up all of the finishing touches…You celebrated your birthday your way. Now it's time to celebrate our way."

The therapist grinned as he walked over to join his friends. Soon drinks were making their way to everyone, and Brennan was preparing to give one of her poetic toasts.

As he listened, Sweets reflected on the idea that this was the happiest birthday he had had since the last one he had shared with David and Carolyn. His only regret was that they couldn't share in this gathering with him. But that thought was soon brushed aside when he realized that they were still in his heart and thus were sure to be standing alongside him in spirit.

Sweets then knew that it was this chance to celebrate with his family…from both past and present…that he would treasure more than any other birthday gift he could hope to receive.


End file.
